BoBoiBoy (Series)
BoBoiBoy is a Malaysian animated series produced by Animonsta Studios. The series was released on 13 March 2011 in TV3 and 18 June 2011 in Disney Channel. The series ended on 11 June 2016 in TV3 with 3 seasons in total. A sequel titled BoBoiBoy Galaxy is currently airing. The story centers on an 11 year-old-boy named BoBoiBoy who receives elemental-based superpowers from Ochobot, a power sphere. He eventually forms a superhero team with his friends Yaya, Gopal, and Ying to protect Earth from Adu Du, an alien who intends to steal cocoa beans from Earth. As the show progresses, BoBoiBoy and his friends come across new allies and villains. Productions As in it's 2009 first ever trailer, characters were already released namely: BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Adu Du and BoBot (possibly what Ochobot was intended to be named and looked like), and there's Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop, a building and sells cocoa. Episodes Episode Synopsis Season 1 * Season 1, Episode 1 - There we meet our Superhero BoBoiBoy with his friends Yaya, Ying and Gopal. An evil alien named Adu Du invades Earth to hunt for a power source. * Season 1, Episode 2 - After Adu Du's Power Sphere, Ochobot, follows BoBoiBoy and gives him powers, he and Super Probe ambush BoBoiBoy and his friends. * Season 1, Episode 3 - To defeat BoBoiBoy, Adu Du creates a powerful monster called the Multi-Monster, an indestructible creature able to clone itself. * Season 1, Episode 4 - Adu Du manages to kidnap Ying, Yaya, and Gopal. BoBoiBoy tried to rescue them and Gopal’s power is revealed. * Season 1, Episode 5 - BoBoiBoy makes some cocoa deliveries for Tok Aba and finds out what happens if he uses his Elemental Split for too long. * Season 1, Episode 6 - Adu Du kidnaps a forgetful BoBoiBoy Lightning and exploits his fear of popping balloons to get Tok Aba’s secret cocoa recipe from him, forcing an unexpected change in the boy. * Season 1, Episode 7- Adu Du trapped BoBoiBoy and Gopal inside the video game called "Papa Zola 5" but Tok Aba and his friends saved them but Papa Zola and the Sleeping Monster came out too. * Season 1, Episode 8 - as Papa Zola came out, Adu Du forced the Sleeping Monster to attack BoBoiBoy and his friends and trap them in his dreams. * Season 1, Episode 9 - Sleeping Monster challenged Papa Zola to play checkers but he doesn't know so Tok Aba replaced him. * Season 1, Episode 10 - Adu Du ordered Probe to steal a bunch of BoBoiBoy's fan letters but he and Computer answered it honestly instead. * Season 1, Episode 11 - BoBoiBoy Wind was forced to help Yaya make biscuits but Adu Du and Probe messed it up by tricking BoBoiBoy with the Goat Milk that contains the emotional Chemical X. * Season 1, Episode 12 - BoBoiBoy Wind transformed to BoBoiBoy Cyclone and attack his other selves, at the same time, a Weapon Dealer named Bago Go gave Adu Du the robot Mukalakus. * Season 1, Episode 13 - Adu Du used the robot Mukalakus to destroy BoBoiBoy, but he upgraded himself and defeated Adu Du and BoBoiBoy came back to home. Season 2 * Season 2, Episode 1 - BoBoiBoy came back to Rintis Island to reunite with Tok Aba and his friends. * Season 2, Episode 2 - BoBoiBoy and Gopal investigated the ghost in an abandoned house, soon it was revealed that Fang is responsible for the scary things around it. * Season 2, Episode 3 - Papa Zola challenged BoBoiBoy and Fang in a race with an egg in a spoon. * Season 2, Episode 4 - Papa Zola challenged them to a football match. * Season 2, Episode 5 - BoBoiBoy, Gopal, and Fang discovered that Yaya has her own Wall of Success. * Season 2, Episode 6 - BoBoiBoy, Gopal, and Fang shrunk after Probe shot them with the Shrinking Pistol. * Season 2, Episode 7 - Adu Du used the Y Emotion Pistol to change BoBoiBoy and friend's emotions. * Season 2, Episode 8 - Fang remembered his past how he got his shadow powers. * Season 2, Episode 9 - Adu Du and Probe made a talk show to sabotage BoBoiBoy. * Season 2, Episode 10 - Ejo Jo stated to Adu Du and Probe that he will come to Earth. * Season 2, Episode 11 - Papa Zola gave the class a Math Test, meanwhile, Adu Du disguised himself to make BoBoiBoy fail. * Season 2, Episode 12 - Ejo Jo arrived on Earth and attack BoBoiBoy and his friends. * Season 2, Episode 13 - Battle between BoBoiBoy, Fang, and PETAI. Season 3 * BoBoiBoy vs Ejo Jo Part 1 - Ejo Jo uses Yaya, Ying and Gopal's power watches against BoBoiBoy later Adu Du VS Ejo Jo. * BoBoiBoy vs Ejo Jo Finale - Ejo Jo uses Fang's power watches. * Memory of Probe - Adu Du was seen fixing Probe in his home. * Operation Cocoa - BoBoiBoy, Gopal, and Adu Du created a Team BuBaDiBaKo to collect some money to repair Probe. * The Rampage of Cocoa Jumbo - BoBoiBoy, Gopal, and Adu Du figths againts Cocoa Guava and lose. But, Probe came and Cocoa Guava was fell and Adu Du very happy because Probe is back. * Mr. Baga Ga’s Service - Adu Du call Wak Baga Ga to fix Probe from Amnesia. * Rob, Robert and Roberto’s Robbery - BoBoiBoy and his friends are fighting a group named The Three Rob of thieves that robbed the Rintis Island Bank. * The Five Sly Scammers! - BoBoiBoy and his friends are battling with the Five Scammer Commanders which are Bago Go's brothers. * Battle On The Moon - Five Scammer Commanders have built the MegaBot ScamBot and battling with Adu Du's Sampahbot made from his spaceship. * Papa Zola & Mama Zila - BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Papa Zola entered the game world again to save Papa Zola's wife, Mama Zila in "Papa Zola: Mystery of Shining Girlfriend" game. * Mama Zila Attacks - BoBoiBoy, Gopal, and Papa Zola are planning to stop the attacks from Mama Zila where she becomes an OCD monster. * Adu Du’s Mom - Adu Du's mother, Ibu Bu was blamed with him because Adu Du befriends with BoBoiBoy, thus Ibu Bu goes to Earth and fight with BoBoiBoy. * Adu Du’s Return To Evil - This was marked the returns of Adu Du's evil side and the debut of Robot Pango. * Pango Bot & Onion Monster - Adu Du created a group named League Of Evil Villains to defeat BoBoiBoy and his friends. * The Arsonist - BoBoiBoy and his friends resolving the cases of fires in the past episode and this episode. * BoBoiBoy Fire Ignites! - Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, Tok Aba, and Ochobot try to put BoBoiBoy into bed. And controlling BoBoiBoy Fire because he already could not be controlled any longer, and it happens fight between BoBoiBoy Fire and Fang. * Danger: BoBoiBot - Adu Du activated BoBoiBot and make a demonstration about BoBoiBot's power and BoBoiBot replaced BoBoiBoy as a superhero. * Everybody Loves BoBoiBot - Papa Zola created a competition named P.P.P.P.R to know who is the most popular in Rintis Island and the winner is BoBoiBot and all Rintis Island's citizen forget BoBoiBoy. * BoBoiBoy’s Water Surprise - Shows a big battle between BoBoiBot and BoBoiBoy Water. * Rise Up! BoBoiBoy Water - Shows the continuation of the big battle between BoBoiBot and BoBoiBoy Water from the previous episode. * Special Episode: Saving Planet Earth (Part 1) - BoBoiBoy and his friends celebrated National Recycling Day by learning about recycling. The Shield Monster attacked them at the end of the episode. * Special Episode: Saving Planet Earth (Part 2) - BoBoiBoy and his friends battled with the Shield Monster. When his shield was destroyed, he made a new shield with rubbish. Yaya, Ying, and Gopal helped the citizens to clean the surrounding to avoid the monster making its shield. Then, when the surrounding was clean, the monster lost. * Special Episode: Saving Planet Earth (Part 3) - BoBoiBoy and his friends held the Earth Day Carnival at their school. Adu Du and Probe tried to help the Shield Monster from the cage behind the stages. Then, when they were caught trying to run away, Adu Du and Probe attacked the carnival. Then, before departed, the Shield Monster told Adu Du and Probe that Ejo Jo was his boss. * Enemies, Old and New - BoBoiBoy and his friends are alerted by Adu Du and Probe that Ejo Jo will be returning to Earth. As the heroes prepare for a battle, they are met with new enemies and discover one in their midst. * Between Friend and Foe - Fang starts to question where he stands morally and decides to go against his captain to get his friends’ Power Watches back. BoBoiBoy’s team travel to space to try and save Fang. * See You Later BoBoiBoy - BoBoiBoy‘s team engage Captain Kaizo in a fierce battle to recover their powers. Awards Anugerah Karyawan AnimasiMajlis Penganugerahan Karyawan Animasi Malaysia Yang Pertama Foreign broadcasters Videos Trivia *According to official Facebook, BoBoiBoy has been rated No.1 animated series in Malaysia and watched 2.1 million people every day in Indonesia. *The series has been nominated to be a "Favourite Local Online Community" on Nefawani ICT Awards 2013. *The series currently can be watched online on YouTube Kids, a new feature from YouTube. *The series is also going to 45 countries on YouTube. *According to Kee Yong Pin, the show is made out of inspiration from a popular American animated TV series called Ben 10, though most fans think they are inspired by anime. * BoBoiBoy has greatly influenced Malaysian audiences as well as Southeast Asia. Currently, the series has been shown at China's LeTV online channel and has traveled to India and South Korea. It's so popular that Kee Yong Pin said, "We want BoBoiBoy to attract more Asians ... especially from the Philippines and Vietnam." Not only Japan, the United States, China, Russia, and Malaysia are the countries most prone to being aliens and monsters. BoBoiBoy will be released widely in Asia, Russia and some European countries in the near future.https://www.thevocket.com/boboiboy-galaxy-dedah/ 935176 10151558264832280 471896703 n.png|'No.1 Rated Animation in Malaysia' 1380710 10151956046887280 1106061774 n.png|Nominated to be "Favourite Local Online Community" on Nefawani ICT Awards 2013 Image YouTube .jpg|Now available in YouTube Kids. References External Links *Official site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *BoBoiBoy's production website See Also * BoBoiBoy Galaxy ms:BoBoiBoy id:BoBoiBoy (Seri) vi:BoBoiBoy (phim truyền hình) tl:BoBoiBoy (Serye) Category:Series Category:BoBoiBoy